1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a humidifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A humidifier is a device for atomizing water and spraying the atomized water into the air to create a pleasant environment and a comfortable humidity for human health. The humidifier is also often used in order to relieve respiratory diseases caused by dry air.
Generally, ultrasonic humidifiers are widely used, and a conventional ultrasonic humidifier comprises, a water reservoir for storing water and a humidifier body which accommodates the water reservoir and includes an electric circuit. On a predetermined position of humidifier body is provided with a ultrasonic vibrator. Accordingly, when the water stored inside the reservoir is supplied on the ultrasonic vibrator, the ultrasonic vibrator atomizes the water to form a mist, and the mist is sprayed outside the humidifier.
After protracted use of the conventional ultrasonic humidifier, a bacteria or a mold and the like grow in the water reservoir, ultrasonic vibrator, etc., which causes the spraying of mist contaminated with the bacteria or mold. The only resolution for this problem is a frequent cleaning or sterilization of the water reservoir, ultrasonic vibrator, etc. However, the reservoir of the conventional ultrasonic humidifier has a shape to help accommodate the reservoir in the humidifier body (for example, a tank having only a small hole in the lower portion of the tank for water supply and so on). Therefore, there are several locations which are difficult for manual cleaning with hands. In addition, in the conventional ultrasonic humidifier, the ultrasonic vibrator is mostly coupled to the humidifier bed including an electric circuit, which makes it difficult to clean or sterilize.
In order to solve the specific problem associated with cleaning due to these factors, an ultrasonic humidifier having the ultrasonic vibrator disposed on the bottom surface of the reservoir instead of the humidifier body was developed and used. But, such an ultrasonic humidifier has a disadvantage in that only a small amount of water can be contained in the water reservoir at any time to allow placement of the ultrasonic vibrator close to the surface of the water for the ultrasonic humidifier to sufficiently atomize the water easily.